Tu o ella?
by gouki612
Summary: Vean lo que pasa cuando una chica nueva llega a la vida de nuestros protagonistas y no resulta ser lo que todos pensaban, Ron no sabe que hacer y Giny se loquea con un filtro amoroso por fa R/R
1. Emille LeBlanc

Tu o Ella  
  
1  
  
2 1.-Emille LeBlanc  
  
Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban muy tranquilas desde aquel día en que los mortífagos intentaron atacar, pero el nuevo hechizo que Dumbeldore lanzo para proteger el castillo era (según todo el mundo), imposible de atravesar incluso para Voldemort. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por el castillo muy despreocupados ya que todavia faltaba mucho para los examenes, claro que Hermione estudiaba a diario muy duro ya que según ella nunca se esta completamente preparado para un examen. En eso vieron que mucha gente se agrupaba alrededor de un cartel muy grande y todos trataban de apuntarse.  
  
- ¡Han permitido ir a Hogsmeade en este curso! - les dijo Neville Longbottom que trataba de apuntarse junto a algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Supongo que pondrán la seguridad adecuada. - Dijo Hermione muy preocupada. Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos ya que se les hacia tarde para ir a la masmorra del profesor Snape para su clase de Pociones y él no dudaría en ponerles un castigo incluso por la falta mas leve.  
  
- Vamos a apuntarnos, total, no tenemos nada que perder.- señaló Ron.  
  
Los tres se apuntaron y se fueron presurosos a la masmorra del ultimo piso a la clase de Pociones, pero cuando llegaron, los alumnos de Slytherin murmuraban algo que parecia no querian que los de Griffindor se enteraran.  
  
Parece que Snape no vendrá.- les dijo Seamus Finnigan muy bajo al verlos entrar.  
  
Es cierto. - comentó Dean Thomas - dicen que Dumbeldore lo llamó y tuvo que salir a toda prisa, creo que tienen un pista de Quien-tu ya-sabes.  
  
Lo cierto era que esa tarde no tendrian clase de pociones y eso hizo que Harry y Ron celebraran con un estruendo choque de manos que hizo que Malfoy los mirara con rencor. Luego de deambular por el castillo un buen rato decidieron que debian de empezar a planear lo que harian llegando a Hogsmeade, pensaron en asaltar Honeydukes, tomar muchas cervezas de mantequilla en "Las Tres Escobas", llenarse los bolsillos de bromas de la tienda de Zonko; no podian esperar.  
  
Llego el dia en que iban a ir a Hogsmeade, una gran cantidad de guardias magicos los escoltaron hacia la entrada del pasaje que los llevaria alla. Hermione queria comprar muchos de los dulces de Honeydukes para mandarselos a su madre que según ella dijo le encantaban. Cuando llegaron , no les impresiono mucho la cantidad de magos adultos que usualmente no veian por ahí asi que decididamente fueron haca la tienda de golosinas y luego de pasear por High Street un buen rato decidieron descansar en "Las Tres Escobas".  
  
- No les parece curioso - comentó Hermione después de la quinta ronda de cervezas de mantequilla - la tienda se llama las tres escobas y nosotros somos tres.  
  
- Hermione creo que ya has bebido suficiente - le dijo Harry algo preocupado, mareado y extrañado ya que sabian que las cervezas de mantequilla no podian marearlos, pero al darse cuenta de que cuando Ron pedia las siguientes (tambien algo mareado) eran Fred y George, los que al momento de alcanzarselas les echaban unos polvitos azules dentro de la botella y las agitaban bien.  
  
Vamos Harry, cantemos una canción los tres en coro - le dijo Ron, que parecia estar en una especie de trance en el que sonreia tontamente.  
  
Espera Ron - le dijo Harry quitandose su mano del hombro - ¡Fred!, ¡George!, que le han echado a nuestras bebid...  
  
Y en ese momento Harry se empezó a sentir algo raro, como si la cabeza le diera vueltas, creia que estaba en medio de un encantamiento Imperius pero sin que nadie le diera una order, estaba algo mareado.  
  
Es nuestro ultimo invento, Los polvos alegrius, vamos Harry, un poco de esto no te hara daño, ademas parece que la estan pasando bien - le dijo Fred mientras salia del lugar.  
  
Se sentian extraños los tres, pero muy felices. Después de la octava ronda decidieron que ya era suficiente, fue ahí que decidieron conversar.  
  
Hay que jugar un juego muggle muy famoso - les dijo Hermione - se llama "Verdad o Reto" y consiste en que uno debe de elegir si quiere responder a una pregunta o hacer lo que sea que uno le diga.  
  
Me parece bien.  
  
A mi tambien.  
  
Pues yo empiezo - dijo Hermione.  
  
¿Verdad o Reto? - le dijo Harry.  
  
Verdad - asintio Hermione.  
  
Bueno, a ver, dejame ver... ah! ya se... ¿Siempre fuiste tan come-libros como ahora?  
  
Ron soltó una estruendosa carcajada al escuchar esa pregunta  
  
Bueno..., siempre me he obsesionado con ser la mejor desde el dia en que escuche a mis padres decir que su mayor logro seria tener una hija que sea premiada como la mejor en lo que haga y mis bajas notas en el colegio muggle no lo demostraban.  
  
¿Entonces fuiste una holgazana alguna vez? - pregunto Ron totalmente asombrado.  
  
¡Todos tienes sus epocas oscuras no!.  
  
Todos rieron al mismo tiempo. Parecia que estuvieran flotando en una nube, que los llevaba de la mano y los hacia sentirse extremadamente felices y olvidarse de todo por un momento, del colegio, de Hagrid y sus problemas, hasta de Voldemort.  
  
Es mi turno de preguntarte Ron, ¿verdad o reto?  
  
Reto - respondio Ron presuroso - pero que no sea capturar a Voldemort por que seria pan comido.  
  
Rieron hasta el cansancio.  
  
Bueno... el reto es que salgas a la calle y grites que eres una gran zanahoria!  
  
No se atrevera - Inerpelo Harry.  
  
¿A qué no?  
  
Ron salio corriendo a la calle y se paro en medio de la plaza de Hogsmeade y grito: SOY UNA GRAN ZANAHORIA... LA ZANAHORIA WEASLEY!!!  
  
Hermione y Harry rieron mucho y esperaron a que Ron regresase para reirse mas, la gente creia que Ron estaba bajo un hechizo o algo parecido.  
  
¿Lo hice o no? - le dijo a Harry.  
  
Esta bien - dijo Hermione que lloraba de risa - Ron preguntale a Harry.  
  
Entonces Harry, ¿verdad o reto?.  
  
Verdad, no quiero que me hagan bajarme el pantalon o algo asi.  
  
Rieron muy fuerte  
  
Bueno... ah! ya se que te puedo preguntar , este... Hermione, ¿uno esta obligado a contestar no?, ¿que pasa si no contesta?.  
  
Tendría que pagar la cuenta él solo.  
  
Vale voy a contestar lo que sea - replico Harry.  
  
Entonces ... dinos... ¿quién te gusta?  
  
¿gusta?... no te entiendo - dijo Harry  
  
Vamos - le dijo Hermione - de quien estas enamorado.  
  
Harry de repente dejo de reir y se puso muy rojo y se nego a contestar esa pregunta  
  
Es muy embarazoso - dijo - no les voy a decir.  
  
Entonces paga la cuenta  
  
Esta bien - dijo pero al ver que se habia gastado todo su dindero en dulces, se vio forzado a mentir.  
  
Me gusta... Myrtle la Llorona!!  
  
Se echaron a reir como locos, se reian tanto que la gente que aun quedaba en las tres escobas creia que estaban hechizados.  
  
Vamos Harry en serio - le dijo Ron - ¿qué a caso no nos tienes confiansa?, ¿a caso no somos tus mejores amigos?  
  
¿Prometen que no se lo van a decir a nadie?  
  
Te lo juramos - le dijeron a coro.  
  
Esta bien... me gusta... Ch.. Ch.n  
  
Vamos dilo fuerte!  
  
¡Esta bien, me gusta Cho Chang!  
  
¿La buscadora de Ravenclaw?  
  
Sip  
  
Ron y Hermione se rieron al extremo de casi tumbar la pila de botellas que tenian en frente.  
  
¿Ella fue la que te rechazo el curso anterior cuando la invitaste a que sea tu pareja en la fiesta de Navidad? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
Me dijo que iria con Cedric Diggory y yo no lo podia creer.  
  
Por un momento pensaron en Cedric y brindaron en su honor. Luego le toco el turno a Harry de preguntarle a Hermione.  
  
Reto - dijo Hermione  
  
Bueno es muy simple, tienes que comer esta pequeño caramelo multisabores que tengo en mi bolsillo...  
  
Muy sencillo - interrumpio Hermione.  
  
... con sabor a CALCETIN SUCIO!!  
  
Ron y Harry rieron y Hermione tuvo que hacerlo, primero no queria, intento tragarlo pero al final tuvo que probarlo y puso una enorme cara de asco. Ron y Harry rieron como locos  
  
Eso si que fue muy divertido - dijo Ron.  
  
Entonces te parecera divertido lo que te voy a preguntar - dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
Hey! Todavia no elijo entre verdad y reto ¿recuerdas?.  
  
Elegir es solo al principio - mintio - no vale repetir el turno anterior.  
  
Ron y Harry se lo creyeron y la escucharon atentamente.  
  
Ron... a ti... ¿quien te gusta?  
  
Ron no pudo discimular su vergüenza, estaba tan alterado por los polvos alegrius que se sintio capaz de hacer y decir lo que sea, incluso lo que guardaba en el mas absoluto secreto y que lo tenia durmiendo mal por algunos meses, miro a Hermione a los ojos directamente, ella se ruborizó cuando él puso su mano entre las suyas e intuyo su respuesta pero él parecia estar a punto de decir lo mas importante de su corta pero muy colorida vida.  
  
Harry, no lo vas a creer - dijo mirando a una Hermione totalmente roja y sorprendida - pero... a mi... a mi... me gusta...  
  
Que tal. interesante vamos pues al siguiente.. R/R 


	2. Y... ella?

Pero Ron no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una tremenda explosion se escucho en la plaza de Hogsmeade. Los tres se asustaron mucho pero rapidamente salieron a ver lo que habia pasado. Veian a magos en tunicas negras y con mascaras que sobrevolaban Hogsmeade lanzando lo que parecian globos de agua pero cuando tocaban algun objeto lo incendiaban. Rapidamente los guardias subieron y en su escobas fueron detras de ellos.  
  
Mortifagos! - dijo una bruja de tunica color Turquesa - ni aquí se libra uno de sus maldades.  
  
En eso sintieron que uno de esos globos daba en el techo de "Las Tres Escobas", y el lugar se remecio aterradoramente, todos se refugiaron bajo las mesas pero parecia que no solo era uno sino mas bien tres o cuatro; Hermione parecia petrificada de terror y Ron la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia debajo de la barra, Harry fue con ellos. De pronto Ron y Harry vieron que una chica preciosa de cabello negro muy liso y unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Harry, salia de debajo de una de las mesas para recoger algo.  
  
"Petit, gegesa aca" - dijo con un acento que les hizo recordar a Fleur Delacour, la chica que habían participado en el torneo de los tres magos el curso anterior y que venia del colegio de Beuxbatons.  
  
Ron vio que iba tras una rata de color blanco que se escondia muerta de miedo tras unos platos rotos en el suelo. En eso, del techo se despendio un a viga que se dirigia directamente hacia la chica de ojos verdes, Harry quiso saltar hacia la ella, pero Ron se le habia adelantado, soltando la mano de Hermione y de un salto casi felino consiguio tomar a la chica de la cintura y moverse a un lado justo cuando la viga caia pesadamente. Luego de eso el movivmiento ceso y alguien con la voz amplificada magicamente daba a conocer que los agresores habían sido atrapados y no habían heridos por el incidente. Todos lo que se hallaban en el lugar fueron evacuados.  
  
Estas bie... - quiso preguntar Ron pero se paralizo al ver directamente a los verdes ojos de no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente, luego creyo que los efectos de los polvitos de alegrius desaparecian, y se perdian en la inmensidad de esos ojos.  
  
Vamos Harry - dijo Hermione, que se apresuraba en salir del lugar - vamos Ron, tu tambie...-  
  
Pero se detuvo y exhalo un grito ahogado que Harry escucho y al instante volteo hacia Hermione, ella se hallaba totalmente sorprendida, con la boca abierta y mirando hacia donde estaba la viga caida. Harry volteo y lo que vio le sorprendio tanto como a Hermione; en el suelo, debajo de la viga, estaba la chica de ojos verdes abrazando a Ron que estaba en el suelo boca arriba y la chica encima de él. Hermione cambio su expresion de sorpresa por una de enojo y fue realmente furiosa hacia Ron y lo tomo del brazo jalandolo.  
  
-No es hora de que juegues al principe salvador, vamos salgamos de aquí - dijo ella, haciendo que la chica lo soltara y sacandolo del lugar.  
  
Harry acompaño a la chica hacia afuera pero ella al momento que salian la miro a los ojos y ambos cruzaron sus verdes ojos y Harry estaba seguro de que la conocia de algun lado ya que su cara le parecia familiar, ella miro directamente hacia su cicatriz en forma de relampago y luego a los ojos dirigiendole una maliciosa sonrisa, Harry se extraño ya que siempre que conocia a una persona nueva en el mundo magico esta parecia reconocerlo y le hacia un comentario acerca de si en verdad era él o algo por el estilo.  
  
Al salir vio a Hermione gritandole a Ron algo sobre que se pudo haber matado y que era un irresponsable, pero Ron, al ver salir a la chica dejo a Hermione hablando sola y fue a su encuentro.  
  
Estas bien, ¿no te hiciste daño? - le pregunto Ron muy preocupado.  
  
Estoy bien, te lo agadesco mucho - le dijo la chica - no se que hubiega sido de mi si tu no estabas en este lugag, gacias a ti pude salvag a mi pequeña Petit.  
  
En ese momento un señor muy alto vino por ella muy preocupado, que parecia ser su padre, el la tomo del brazo y se la estaba llevando de ahí para que se aseara. Antes de irse, el señor le dijo a Ron:  
  
Muchas gacias jovencito, le salvó la vida a mi hija, ¿cuál es su nombge?  
  
Me llamo Ron Weasley, señor.  
  
Espego volveg a vegte Gon... - y se despidio de él dandole un sonoro beso en cada mejilla antes de marchar al lado de su padre, lo que puso mas furiosa a Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Espera!! - grito Ron algo alterado - dime tu nombre al menos!  
  
Mi nombge es Emille...- dijo en el momento que subia al carruaje y se alejaba.  
  
Ron dio unos pasos antes de ver como el carruaje tirado de unicornios alados muy hermosos de color dorado, se alejaba por entre las montañas que rodeaban Hogsmeade, Harry vio la cara de Ron que reflejaba una tristeza comparable a como si le hubieran dicho que se habia ganado la loteria y luego le dijeran que el boleto era para el siguiente sorteo...  
  
Su acento... - comento Hermione irritada- ella debe ser de Beuxbatons.  
  
Ella debe ser de nuesra edad - añadio Harry.  
  
Ella debe ser un angel que cayo del cielo - agrego Ron, todavia algo mareado.  
  
Lo cierto era que ella se había ido y los guardias magicos se apresuraban en llamar a todos los de Hogwarts para regresar al colegio. Harry no podia dejar de pensar en por que ella no le pregunto por su cicatriz, no era que a él le gustara eso sino que parecia que ella sabia quien era y como si lo conociera de años. Ron no quitaba de su rostro esa sonrisa tonta y Hermione lo miraba molesta.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas después de aquel incidente en Hogsmeade, solo Ron parecia acordarse de cada detalle de aquel dia, como si lo tuviera estampado en la mente por medio de algun hechizo, a él le gustaba contarlo a quien se lo preguntara siempre exagerando las cosas. Era ya de tarde cuando después de pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda y entrar a la sala comun de Griffindor, vieron a Dean, Seamus y a Neville comentando algo con gran interes.  
  
¿Qué es lo que les tiene tan conmocionados? - pregunto Harry, al tiempo en que se sentaba en uno de los sitios vacios junto al fuego y al costado de Seamus.  
  
¿No se han enterado? - dijo Neville, que intentaba darle de comer a su sapo.  
  
¿Desaparecieron los profesores? - bromeo Ron, pero al instante recibio un pellizco de parte de Hermione.  
  
¡No debes de decir cosas como esas Ron! - dijo Hermione.  
  
Ha llegado una alumna nueva a Hogwarts, de Beauxbaton creo - replico Seamus, que se desperezaba.  
  
¿Nueva?, ¿a esta altura del curso? - dijo Hermione - No creo que pueda acoplarse a esta altura del año.  
  
A mi me dijeron que paso los examenes que le pusieron todos los profesores y con exelentes notas - añadio Dean sin dejar de hacer su tarea.  
  
¿Cómo es? - pregunto Ron - ¿Es bonita?  
  
Hermione lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
No la he visto personalmente, pero según Ernie Mcmillan, es una preciosidad, a demas dice que si le permitieron entrar es por su elevado coeficiente intelectual... era la primera en Beauxbatons, claro que seria mejor si fuera una belleza.  
  
Los rostros de los chicos se iluminaron y esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione se fue murmurando algo asi como "Hombres..." y subio a la habitacion de las chicas.  
  
¿Cómo dice que se llama? - preguntó Harry  
  
No, no me lo dijeron - respondio Seamus que se iba hacia la habitacion de los chicos para prepararse para la cena.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron hacia el gran comedor muy alegres y comentando acerca de la chica nueva, en el camino se encontraron con Fred y George a los cuales quisieron atrapar por haberles echado los polvitos alegrius. Cuando llegaron, vieron que todos en el gran comedor cuchicheaban, supusieron que era por la chica nueva.  
  
Tengo una esperanza - le dijo Ron a Harry al sentarse en el comedor.  
  
¿Esperanza de que?  
  
De que sea "ella"  
  
¿Ella quien? - le intento decir Harry pero en ese momento Dumbeldore se puso de pie rapidamente y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.  
  
Bueno, veo que todos estan ya enterados de que hoy se nos une una nueva compañera a Hogwarts, ella cursa el quinto año y viene del colegio de Beuxbatons. Pasa...  
  
En ese momento, Harry que veia a Ron a la cara vio como esta se transformaba y los ojos se le abrian como platos y la boca se le abria de la sorpresa, Harry volteo y tambien se sorprendio.  
  
¡¡Ron ... es... es... !! - dijo Harry  
  
Una chica preciosa de cabellera negra azabache y ojos verdes como el jade, entro en el comedor dejando boquiabiertos a muchos incluido a Malfoy; se paro junto a Dumbledore y con una voz angelical dijo:  
  
Hola mi nombge es Emille. Emille Leblanc. 


End file.
